octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baby Sea Turtles
The Baby Sea Turtles is Season 4 Episode 4 of the Octonauts series. The Octonauts have set up special cameras on the beach so that they won't miss the exciting arrival of the baby sea turtles. They track a massive wave emerging towards the beach! It's time for the Octonauts to work together to prevent the eggs from the predators. Creature Reports * Baby Sea Turtle Characters *Captain Barnacles *Kwazii *Peso *Tweak *Dashi *Shellington *Professor Inkling *Tunip and the Vegimals *Soft-Shell 'Sea creatures' *Leatherback sea turtle *Baby sea turtles (Soft-Shell, multiple others) *Red rock crab *Seagulls (x8) 'Sea creature debuts' * Baby sea turtles Plot summary 'The sea turtle eggs' One evening, Shellington has arranged for all of the Octonauts to watch a video. He excitedly tells the others that the video will be live footage of baby sea turtles hatching on a beach. Tunip asks how the eggs got there, so he explains that the mother turtles laid the eggs in the sand, eight weeks ago, and they will be hatching any minute now. Kwazii then points out that nothing is happening, so Shellington tells him that he's not exactly sure when the eggs will hatch, and it could be any time from a few more minutes to a few more days. The others exclaim in dismay, but Captain Barnacles tells them to have patience, as the wait will be worth it. The scene then cuts to the next morning. The eggs have still not hatched and all the Octonauts have fallen asleep. But suddenly the screen makes a beeping sound, waking everyone up. Dashi tells them it's the wave tracker: a giant tidal wave is heading straight for the beach where the eggs are! Shellington, in a panic, says that the eggs will definitely be washed away. Professor Inkling adds that sea turtle eggs are extremely sensitive, so if they get too wet, they won't hatch at all. Captain Barnacles tells Dashi to sound the Octo-alert, and the Octonauts all run to the launch bay. 'The mission' Shellington says that once they retrieve the eggs from the beach, they will need to move them elsewhere. He leaves with Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Dashi, and the Vegimals in the Gup-X, while Tweak and Tunip take a different GUP. Now on the beach, Shellington warns the others that when placing the eggs in containers, they must be careful as they are extremely delicate. The Octonauts then load the eggs into the containers, with the tidal wave approaching fast. Tweak and Tunip arrive in the Gup-H, and take the containers away from the beach, but suddenly Grouber notices one egg, with pink markings, had been left behind. After quickly placing it in the container, he and the rest of the crew run for cover in the GUP-X, and the wave hits them with full force (Kwazii enjoys this). Looking at the washed-up beach, Shellington says that the eggs are still not safe and they must find a new beach for them, fast. Tweak, from the GUP-H, sends him a picture of one that looks perfect, and they all head towards it. A montage follows of the Octonauts building new sand nests for the eggs, and carefully burying them. The vegimals help too, with their shapeshifting skills of sand burying. However, none of them realise that a group of seagulls have been watching them. 'The baby sea turtles' Kwazii looks disappointed at the idea of once again waiting for the eggs to hatch, but Dashi tells him that they won't have to wait long - the eggs are already hatching! As the Octonauts gaze at the newborn turtles in delight, Kwazii notices a turtle hatching from the egg Grouber found earlier. He moves some sand so it is easier for the turtle to come out, but it indignantly tells him to put it back as it doesn't need his help. But suddenly eight seagulls start hungrily circling the baby sea turtles. Barnacles says that it's up to them to make sure the turtles survive the journey to the water. Grouber, Barrot, Tomminnow and Codish get lots of fish biscuits from the GUP-X, and the Octonauts use them to distract the gulls. This works for a while, but the light of the sun bounces off of Captain Barnacles's Octo-compass, sending a turtle off course. He apologises to the turtle, but it ungraciously says that there are "a lot of not-turtles on this beach". Kwazii notices that it is the same turtle he encountered earlier, and picks it up. Shellington warns him that his shell isn't completely hardened yet, so Kwazii decides to call it "Soft-Shell". Soft-Shell compliments the choice of name, but asks to be put back down as he wants to make the journey to the water by himself. Kwazii does so, but suddenly a seagull scoops Soft-Shell up and flies off with him in its beak. Tweak gives chase in the GUP-H, and Tunip manages to catch the turtle just before it falls to the ground. He gives the seagull a fish biscuit, and it flies away. Soft-Shell asks them to take him back to exactly the spot he was captured at, so he can resume his journey. He then finally reaches the water, thanks the Octonauts for their help, and swims away with the other sea turtles. Kwazii asks Shellington what will happen to them now, and he says they'll swim far away, grow up, then return to this exact beach and lay eggs of their own. (not unlike the eels from a season 1 episode) Kwazii wants to know how long that will take, and is shocked when Shellington tells him it will be 15-20 years. Grouber says he wouldn't mind waiting and happily starts eating some fish biscuits. Shellington responds by saying they probably don't have enough biscuits to last that long, making everyone laugh. Trivia *This is the most recent appearance of the Gup-H. *Kwazii names a baby animal for the first time, "Which is a reference to Martin Kratt giving names to many animals he and Chris Kratt meet on their adventures" Whoever put this here is wierd. Goofs * When the Octonauts are sleeping in the games pod, you can see that the vegimals in the back are not there, but as the camera angle changes, all five of them have appeared while the other main characters have disappeared (expect Kwazii and Peso), but as the Octo-alert beeps a warning when Kwazii and Peso wake up, only Tunip is there behind them, and. as Dashi wakes up, an Octo-tablet appears in her paws out of nowhere. Category:Season 4 Category:Episode list